


Harmony and Counterpoint

by rainstormdragon



Series: ATLA Smut [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #Firebenderproblems, A Cross-Cultural Examination of Euphemisms for Dicks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Panic, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating mochi while planning a threesome, Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fire Nation Court Flirting for Beginners, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Giant Bathtub, Hand to Hand Combat, Held Down, How public is this courtyard?, I think we can all agree Suki is the real MVP here, Indecent Liberties, Intimacy, Like they know he's watching and they're down with that, Lots of Explicit Verbal Consent, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Pinned to a wall, Pinned to the ground, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Softness, Sparring, Threesome, Verbal Setting of Boundaries, Zuko (Avatar) Being Oblivious, Zuko is Painfully Affection-Starved, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, consensual voyeurism, eventual OT3, mentions of pegging, mild exhibitionism, mmf, temporarily unrequited lust, the inherent eroticism of Zuko's hair, the inherent eroticism of sparring, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormdragon/pseuds/rainstormdragon
Summary: Sokka is visiting Suki in the Fire Nation, where she and the Kyoshi Warriors are Zuko's guards. Zuko witnesses an intimate scene between them during a heated sparring session, and is invited to join them the next time they spar.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865596
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @momo_peach on Ao3 and katemgv on Discord for betaing, and The Gaang ATLA Server on Discord for prompts, martial arts advice, and encouragement.   
> Also, credit must be given to the APEX mastery-based learning platform for malfunctioning and locking me out, causing an entire weekend I had set aside for curriculum planning to instead be spent writing porn.

Fire Lord Zuko was supposed to be going over the new budget proposal his councillors had put together to improve the roads, but he had read the same page three times now and none of it had made the slightest impression on his brain. He should probably go back inside. He had gotten into the habit of reading such things out in the courtyard. Normally, the sun and fresh air helped him concentrate. 

Normally, however, there weren’t incredibly attractive people sparring in the courtyard. Zuko swallowed hard. He shouldn’t think of Suki and Sokka in that way, of course. It was just difficult not to, watching the way they moved, each deadly in their own way. Suki was all lithe strength and speed, twisting and deflecting blows like a dancer. Her honey-tanned skin glowed in the sunlight, clean for once of the heavy war paint she wore on duty. Her hair flew around her, its coppery highlights glinting. She usually trained with the other Kyoshi warriors, in full uniform, but today she was wearing loose trousers and a fire-kingdom style top that left her shoulders and a strip of her stomach bare. 

Sokka was all joy and power to her speed and dexterity, his expressive face alight as he worked to get past her guard without lowering his own. He had the greater reach, but was having to take full advantage of it and be quick on his feet to keep her from getting close enough to take him down. The muscles in his arms flexed distractingly as he slashed and parried, and he grinned as they fought, tossing out taunts and terrible puns. His voice was laughing and breathless and indecently smug for someone who wasn’t even winning. 

The smugness in his voice might be more due to the fact that the two of them had not emerged from Suki’s room for dinner last night, or the clearly visible marks of his mouth on Suki’s neck and shoulder as well as a bite mark on Sokka’s throat that his tunic didn’t quite cover. 

Not that Zuko was looking or anything. 

… All right, so he was definitely looking. He was nineteen years old and had a healthy sex drive and no current outlet for it, and the two of them were hot. Like  _ unfairly _ hot. Dangerously, distractingly, tantalizingly hot. It shouldn’t be allowed. 

Suki had Sokka pinned up against a wall now, fans crossed over his throat, Sokka’s practice sword knocked to the ground at their feet. Their faces were inches apart. Her lips moved as she said something, and he leaned in and kissed her long and dirty. That was just … ungh. Not all right. Zuko couldn’t decide which of them to be jealous of. Did he want to be trapped against a pillar under all that sensual, predatory focus or did he want to be the one pinning the other to the wall and then having the breath kissed out of him? 

He forced himself to shut his mouth, stealthily adjusted the fit of his pants, and fixed his eyes firmly on the documents he was supposed to be reading. 

A low laugh drifted to his ears, and a slightly muffled comment. He glanced up, and Sokka was pulling his shirt off. The sun caressed the broad planes of his shoulders and chest like a work of art. Zuko hit his forehead against the lightweight table he was working at a couple times and groaned. The imperialist factions wouldn’t need assassins after all. He was going to die of lust right here without the need for a single poisoned dagger. 

Now they seemed to be switching to unarmed combat. He would protest the unfairness of this, too, except that he couldn’t, because he was the horny idiot who refused to stop watching them and go inside. 

Here, Sokka was more evenly matched with Suki; the same formally trained style that allowed the Kyoshi warriors to fight as a perfect unit tended to make her more predictable one on one. Sokka’s style took a little bit from everywhere -- Zuko spotted a couple moves he’d only seen in street fights, something that looked like a chi-blocking blow, and some footwork from his sword training that he had unconsciously incorporated. When she attacked, he diverted her blows with movements reminiscent of Suki’s own fans or Katara’s waterbending katas. 

Zuko almost laughed aloud when Suki darted in to strike him and Sokka caught her hand and spun her around in an actual dance move, making her stumble in surprise. To her credit, she recovered, spun around as if continuing the dance, and kicked his feet out from under him while he was laughing, sending him sprawling on his backside. She offered him a hand up. He took it -- Zuko noticed with approval that he actually let her help pull him to his feet as he would with another man -- then Sokka flashed that wicked grin again and, still grasping her wrist, sidestepped to twist that arm lightly behind her. Then he pressed his mouth to her neck, making her gasp loudly. 

Suki bit her lip hard, and then did something wriggly and too quick to follow to break his hold on her arm. A moment later, she was back out of his reach and circling him again. Sokka wiggled his eyebrows at her invitingly, but she waited until he tried his next attack -- a kick aimed at her lower thigh intended to shake the root of her stance -- before she made her move.

Moving with efficient grace, Suki blocked the kick with a sharp blow to his inner thigh, stepped in, put her hands around his neck, and knocked his other leg out from under him, bearing him down to the ground underneath her. Sokka gave a cry of surprise as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground, straddling him. 

Then they stayed that way for a long moment, both of them breathing hard, a visible tension building between them. Suki stretched his wrists over his head to hold them both with one hand -- Sokka did not resist -- and lightly ran a finger down his face, over his cheek and jaw, down the tendon in his neck, to the center of his bare chest. Sokka shivered. 

Zuko could see the intensity in Sokka’s face as he looked up at her, and shivered too. Sokka’s lips moved, but Zuko wasn’t able to hear him; he’d whispered something to Suki, who released his wrists, let him up, and faced off with him again. 

The change in mood was perceptible. Teasing competition had become something darker, hungrier, that hung heavy in the air as the two lovers circled each other. The two of them feinted and dodged for a moment. Then Suki feinted a kick, Sokka stepped in to block it, and she twisted and aimed a blow at his stomach. Sokka dodged, grabbed her outstretched arm, and used her momentum to pull her flush against his body and kiss her deep. 

Zuko watched as the two of them managed to fall into the most passionate, romantic kiss that he had possibly ever seen. All they needed was sweeping orchestral music in the background and they could have been destiny-touched lovers in a play. Every line of their bodies, every touch of their hands, was need and worship and desire. They were stunning. (Deep in the hollows of his soul, Zuko  _ ached _ .)

Gradually, the kiss grew less dreamy and more heated. Suki nipped at his lower lip, angled her body to press harder against him. Sokka walked her backward until she was pressed against the wall. Then his hands cupped her backside and he lifted her off the ground. Suki wrapped her legs around his waist -- Zuko could imagine the steely strength of her thighs, the compact heat of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sokka slid one of his hands under her top. 

Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly, too softly -- they didn’t hear. They were kissing again, and he could see Sokka’s hips flexing as he ground himself against her. Zuko cursed silently and bit back a moan. They’d clearly forgotten he was here. He should, should just … tactfully … quietly … leave. Preferably holding his paperwork in a way that hid a very serious erection. Even though he knew the palace servants wouldn’t say anything, he was secretly convinced they noticed every random erection he got in public and were silently judging him. 

He should leave. Definitely leave, he told himself.

Sokka was kissing her neck again, and Suki was making a husky whimpering sound that made Zuko’s blood run hot. Then she opened her eyes and --

Zuko froze like a startled foxdeer as Suki looked directly at him for a long moment before Sokka did something with the hand on her breast that made her eyes unfocus as she arched into his touch. Her mouth was moving. She was whispering something to Sokka -- she was probably telling him. Zuko cringed, anticipating the awkward scene that was about to take place. 

Instead of stopping, Sokka was fumbling with Suki’s pants. They weren’t going to  _ actually…  _ not  _ here …  _ were they? He was so confused and so turned on and nothing made sense. And oh Spirits, Sokka had just slipped his fingers inside her. Zuko couldn’t actually see his hand between their bodies, but he could see the way his arm was moving, and the deep flush rising into Suki’s face. He’d seen Sokka setting complex snares, carving idle patterns into a bit of bone around the fire. His fingers were long and deft, callused from wielding sword and spear. And Suki would be so soft and wet inside ... 

Zuko bit down hard on his knuckles, forgetting entirely that he had been about to leave. 

Meanwhile, they seemed to be growing deeply frustrated with the limiting nature of pants. Sokka was whispering something in Suki’s ear, and she was nodding. He lowered her so that her feet touched the ground, and she turned and -- oh, spirits, she bent over, braced her forearms against the wall, and arched back to him. 

Breathless with disbelief and throbbing with arousal, Zuko watched Sokka artlessly yank down both their pants, grab Suki’s hips, and sink into her with a loud groan. Suki’s head was turned towards Zuko, eyes shut, mouth open, her expression one of gorgeous vulnerability as Sokka bottomed out in her. Sokka’s hands caressed her waist and hips, and he bent forward over her to press a tender kiss to her back. Again, Zuko felt that fleeting ache, even as he shivered imagining what the hot brush of his mouth on bare skin would feel like. 

The two of them were unspeakably beautiful. Then Sokka began to move, and Zuko’s hand mindlessly clenched on one of the papers on the table. The way they tensed and arched and shook for each other was impossibly hot. Sokka worked himself into her again and again, tension building in his muscles. The sounds he was making as he fucked her, deep and rapturous and urgent, were quite possibly going to steal the last shreds of Zuko’s sanity. Suki rocked back to meet every thrust, effortlessly matching his strength and passion with her own. 

He pressed the heel of his hand hard against his erection, torn between the need to bring himself to release and the fact that they were out here in the courtyard -- not that that had stopped the two of them. He was floored by the pure, shameless, uninhibited delight they took in each other. It was not the sort of thing that someone as damaged as him could have, and he tried not to let this vicarious taste of it make him long for more. 

Even just watching the two of them was a fantasy come true. 

Sokka did something clever with his hips, and Suki’s wail echoed through the courtyard. Zuko could actually see her muscles seize up and her body tremble as she came. Sokka followed her a moment later, his fingers digging into her hips hard as he pounded into her, shuddering, head thrown back. 

Suki’s eyes, half-lidded and sensuous, were fixed on him again, and Zuko felt like his lungs weren’t working properly. Scrambling to his feet, he left behind his paperwork and fled to his rooms. As soon as the door shut behind him, he fell back against it. Working his cock free from his pants, he fucked hard into his fist barely half a dozen times before coming so hard that his body bowed forward and his vision whited out. 

Then he just slid down to the floor and breathed for about fifteen minutes as his entire body went warm and languid and every thought in his head blessedly shut up. 

Eventually, Zuko reluctantly got back to his feet. He straightened his clothing, washed his hands and then splashed cold water on his face, trying desperately to make sense of things. Sokka … might or might not have known that he’d been watching. Suki had definitely known, and not seemed to mind. What did that mean?

Of course, he had heard talk for years about how wild Earth Kingdom girls were, but Uncle Iroh had also taken him aside and explained to him that the sailors’ stories were ridiculously exaggerated. In reality, Uncle had told his thirteen year old self, most of the “girls of Ba Sing Se” and the “nymphs of Omashu” were perfectly ordinary women who were no more likely to do the things in the songs than a woman in the Fire Nation was. Disrespect, he had explained, was disrespect, no matter where you were, and it was better to assume a woman was modest and treat her accordingly than assume she was immodest and cause offense. 

(Then he had winked and added that it really was in a man’s best interest to be respectful, because if you behaved honorably towards a girl who was _ not  _ the modest type, she was more likely to choose you to act immodestly  _ with _ , if you got his meaning, and Zuko had choked on his tea and fled the cabin in teenage disgust and mortification.)

In any case, he still didn’t believe the sorts of stories the sailors told, but maybe the myths had grown from some actual cultural difference. He knew Katara had been shocked at the nudity in the public bathhouses in the Fire Nation (which made no sense -- why would people take baths with their clothes on?), and that Aang often seemed to have very different boundaries than the rest of them when it came to personal space. 

Perhaps in the Earth Kingdom, people didn’t feel weird being intimate with their partner around someone else? Or maybe it was just an unspoken expectation that if you started having sex, the other person would leave politely, and he’d been the one who had made it weird by staying? Yeah, that last seemed more likely. Should he apologize to her? That would probably just make things even more awkward.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Flustered, he opened it to see a servant. 

“Yes, Chiyo?” he asked. 

“Ambassador Sokka of the Water Tribe and Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors would like to know if you will be available to spar with them tomorrow morning,” Chiyo said. 

Zuko took about a minute to remember how to speak again, and then managed to croak, “Sure, thanks,” before closing the door so quickly it was almost rude. 

Then he sat down on his bed, panicking. 

Was it a joke? They knew he had been watching, so now they were tormenting him by reminding him they knew? They probably wouldn’t do that, would they? No, Suki and Sokka wouldn’t actively seek out ways to shame or threaten him. He was sure of that, despite all the instincts of an emotionally unhealthy childhood screaming that it was a trap.

But then what were they asking?

The invitation to spar with them couldn’t --  _ couldn’t _ mean what he wanted it to. The two of them were obviously in love. People who were in love like that didn’t “spar” with other people. He just had a filthy mind and hadn’t done the appropriate thing and left when he should have. They were probably just bored and wanted to test their skills against his twin blades for a change. They didn’t realize they were also testing his composure against their ridiculous hotness. 

Well, at least his adventures as a hormonal adolescent had prepared him to fight competently with an awkward and inappropriate hard on. So there was that. 

*

“I don’t think his yes was quite the yes we were hoping for,” Suki said, taking a bite of her sweet bean mochi. “The servant said he looked like he was going to be sick. I told you we should have asked him in person. There’s too much room for misinterpretation.”

“Babe, we literally had sex in front of him this afternoon. I don’t think he could possibly be that dense,” Sokka argued, shoving a whole mochi in his mouth.

“I think he’s less experienced than he lets on,” she insisted. 

“How much lesh exshperienced?” Sokka looked worried, or as worried he could with his mouth still full of dessert. He finished chewing and swallowed. “We can’t deflower the Fire Lord. That wouldn’t be right.”

Suki snorted. “I don’t think he’s a virgin. I just don’t think he was mentally prepared to be invited to a threesome.”

“Are there people who just go through life every day mentally prepared to be invited to a threesome?” Sokka wondered. “Seriously though, I don’t think that’s the issue. You know the Fire Nation has their weird hangup about women with women and men with men.”

“He abolished the laws against it,” Suki pointed out. “And even before he did, those laws were mostly used to blackmail politicians. Regular folks could sleep with whoever without having to worry that anyone would press morality charges against them.”

“Yeah, except he was  _ raised  _ to be a politician and he has a thing about Honor. He probably feels like touching a dick will make his ancestors ashamed of him or something.” Sokka waved a hand. “I’ve seen how he looks at me, I’m pretty sure he’s attracted. But we need to make sure, if he does want it, that he’s  _ okay _ with wanting it. If he ended up hating himself or us afterward, that would be a disaster.”

“Yeah,” Suki agreed. “Maybe we should start out actually sparring with him a little and see how things play out. Give him an out in case he’s changed his mind or isn’t sure. Depending on the signals he’s giving, we can let him know what we’d like and find out if that’s something he’s okay with wanting, like you said.” She idly stroked Sokka’s arm. “I don’t want him to feel wrong about it. I want to be sweet to him.”

Sokka impulsively pulled her into his lap. “You are  _ so _ sweet and sexy. He is going to just melt into you. If Zuko’s not comfortable with me touching him, maybe we can just both take  _ you  _ apart. I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Suki made a slightly disappointed noise. “I want to see you two make out, though. Just the way he watched you move … I think if he’s really sure you want him, nothing his ancestors might think is going to stop him.”

“Should I take the lead, then, do you think?” Sokka asked, playing with a strand of her hair. “Flirt with him, turn on the old Water Tribe charm, see how he reacts?”

“I seem to recall Bato saying you are not allowed to refer to anything that comes out of your mouth as ‘Water Tribe charm’ anymore,” Suki reminded him. 

“Oh yeah? And how much action is Bato getting?  _ I’m _ having a threesome tomorrow,” Sokka said, sounding absurdly proud of himself. Suki giggled. 

“I hope we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

They met him in a training room in the East Wing of the palace that was bare except for racks of practice weapons and some cushions for meditating. Sokka thought it had been a hopeful sign that Zuko had chosen an indoor location for their sparring, on the premise that if he weren’t at least considering doing sexy things, he wouldn’t care about privacy, right? But Zuko himself looked about ten minutes away from a panic attack, and Sokka felt his stomach drop slightly. 

“Hey,” he said gently, walking over to him. “You okay? We don’t have to spar today if you don’t want to, no pressure.”

Zuko just looked at him for a long moment with one of those opaque expressions he got sometimes, and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. 

Sokka and Suki exchanged concerned glances, and Zuko saw it and scowled at them. “Really, I’m fine,” he insisted. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all. I’m not an  _ invalid.” _

“Okay. You want to warm up fighting me or Suki?” Sokka asked. “Unless you’d rather we just both pounce on you at once.” He raised an eyebrow, relieved at how smoothly the innuendo had come out. Someone had to be the smooth, nonchalant one here, and it was definitely not going to be Zuko. 

Zuko gulped. “Um. You,” he said, his voice rasping slightly. “I can spar with Suki anytime.”

“I don’t mind watching,” Suki said cheerfully, making herself comfortable on the cushions. 

Zuko took two practice swords, specially made to be a similar shape and weight to his dao, off the rack, and Sokka took his own practice sword out of his belt and assumed a fighting stance. 

“What’s my handicap?” Zuko asked.

“You don’t need a handicap,” Sokka said indignantly. 

He scoffed. “Remember the last time we sparred?”

“I hadn’t been training for as long then! That doesn’t count,” Sokka argued. “I can take you.”

Zuko just raised an eyebrow. Sokka wilted slightly.

“I… could probably take you more easily if you had to keep your left foot on the ground?” he admitted. 

“Can I drag it?” Zuko asked.

“Sure, it just can’t leave the ground,” Sokka agreed. 

“Right. Ready.” Zuko held his entire body differently when he had his dao drawn. He looked poised, deadly, ready to spring.. 

Sokka began circling him. He feinted and slashed, taking advantage of his greater mobility and testing Zuko’s reflexes. Zuko fluidly ducked and shifted, avoiding the strikes without moving more than a few inches. A single strand of hair came loose from his topknot to fall into his face. 

Which was definitely kind of sexy. 

Sokka smiled. “Quick,” he complimented as he began to circle in the other direction. He tried a swipe at Zuko’s legs that the other man would normally dodge by jumping, and Zuko managed an awkward slide and parry and retaliated, making Sokka dance backward. 

Sokka tried another attack, a move he’d been learning from a visitor from the Northern Tribe that Zuko might not be familiar with. Zuko, unimpressed, managed to spin on his left foot and kick out at Sokka’s leg while blocking it, drawing his attention to a weakness of the stance. Sokka noted that down for later consideration. 

Zuko took the offensive now, somewhat slowed by having to slide his left foot along the floor as he advanced on Sokka. Gold eyes narrowed as he found an opening in Sokka’s defense and lunged forward. Sokka barely managed to block one sword in time and the other came in from the side too fast to block. 

“Ow!”

“Got you.” The firebender grinned and Sokka grinned back. Okay, so maybe starting out with actual sparring was the perfect way to get Zuko to relax. 

Time to take it up a notch.

“Suki’s turn,” he declared. “Can I choose your handicap this time?” Suki picked up her fans and took his place. 

“Sure,” Zuko agreed, and Sokka inwardly pumped a fist in victory. 

“Then your handicap is … breasts.” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Suki began laughing as Zuko ventured, “What?”

“Suki fights you topless. I know, I know, that may sound like too much of a handicap, but hear me out -- this means she gets to win the fight, you get to see her breasts, and I  _ also  _ get to watch her fight you topless. So basically we all win,” Sokka explained. “It’s the perfect plan.”

“I wouldn’t  _ necessarily _ lose the fight,” Zuko tried to argue, his pride stung. 

“Are you insulting my beautiful girlfriend’s breasts?” He demanded in his best fake-offended voice.

“No, I’m not insulting -- Sokka! You know I’m not.” Zuko turned and scowled at him, blushing. 

Sokka nodded to Suki, who pulled off her blouse and began to unwrap her breastband, eyes twinkling. Zuko began to turn around to face her, started to spin back when he realized what she was doing, then made a strangled noise and threw his hands in the air. 

“I swear you two are just messing with my head now, but fine! Fine, she can fight me topless!”

“You know, he could be right, this could be too much of a handicap,” Suki said, tossing the wrap to the side and looking down at her breasts thoughtfully. 

_ “Now _ you decide that?” Zuko asked, looking as aggrieved as it was possible to look while faced with a pair of perky breasts, which wasn’t very aggrieved at all, really. 

“I should have a handicap too,” she decided. “Both of you take your shirts off as well.”

“That’s not the same at all!” Zuko argued, and looked to Sokka for support only to find that Sokka was already pulling off his tunic. Zuko facepalmed, then slowly pulled off his shirt. 

“It’s not like I’ll be that much of a distraction,” he grumbled, picking his swords back up.

Suki leered at Zuko, making him blush. “Oh, I don’t know. I could get distracted. Sokka?”

Sokka came over and took a long minute to look the other man up and down, letting his eyes wander over Zuko’s sculpted, lightning-scarred chest, then back up to the solid breadth of his shoulders, the angle of his jaw, and the molten gold of his eyes. Not looking away from his eyes, Sokka smiled with an approving heat. 

“I’m distracted.”

Zuko paused, lowering his dao slightly. “When you invited me to spar … “ he said, then swallowed again. 

“We can still just spar if that’s what you want,” Suki said, and smiled a bit wickedly. “But... we were hoping we might be able to distract you, too.”

“You’re saying you want -- that  _ both  _ of you want --”

Sokka took a few more steps forward. “You,” he finished, putting two fingers on Zuko’s wrist lightly, almost more of a question than a touch. 

The blade in that hand clattered to the floor.

Zuko was breathing hard, staring up into Sokka’s eyes with a guarded desire. 

Sokka took one last step closer. He could feel the warmth radiating off Zuko’s skin now. Firebenders ran hot. 

“Our question to you,” he said softly, reaching up to tuck that one flyaway lock of hair behind Zuko’s ear, “Is what do you want?”

Carefully, his motions graceful and controlled, Zuko laid his other dao on the floor. He rose back to his feet, lifted his hand, and laid it flat on Sokka’s chest, just staring at it for a moment. Sokka felt his heartbeat speed up and wondered if Zuko could feel it too.

Suki moved closer. “You can kiss him,” she suggested. 

Zuko inhaled sharply and then leaned forward and was kissing him. His mouth was firm and hot and tasted faintly of tea. Sokka reached out and buried a hand in the other man’s hair, and groaned at the smooth, silken texture, so much softer than he’d imagined. He could feel Suki’s hand stroke his back and knew she was watching them, was part of this. Zuko’s tongue slid against his and he sighed, melting into the kiss just that much more. When they separated, long, delicious seconds later, Zuko turned to Suki. 

“And you,” he said breathlessly, “Can I kiss you too?”

In response, she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her mouth to his. Zuko made a sound of surprise into her mouth, and his arms came around her, hesitantly caressing her bare waist and back. Spirits, they looked incredible together, all lean and strong and smooth-skinned. 

Sokka reached out instinctively, then stopped himself. “Zuko, can I touch you? You’re so pretty together, I just want to put my hands all over both of you but I don’t know what you’re okay with yet.”

Zuko’s hands tightened on Suki’s waist for a moment and he pulled away. “Right. Right, we should … I don’t know what you two want either. If there’s things you don’t want me doing.” He looked deliciously tousled and flushed just from kissing them, and Sokka wanted desperately to see how flushed and messy they could make him. He gently reached out and brushed his fingers down Zuko’s cheek. 

“Should we take this to one of our rooms and talk?”

“My room,” Zuko suggested. “The bed should be big enough. And I … I want you in my bed.” He swallowed, picked up his dao, and put them back on the rack. Then he pulled his shirt back on, which was very sad. Sokka sighed and put his on, briefly trying to figure out if there was some way he could convince Suki not to put on hers. Probably not. 

Zuko’s room was not what Sokka had expected. Instead of being fancy and full of red and gold, it was simple. There was a blue mask and a couple scrolls of calligraphy on the wall, and dragons carved on the furniture and headboard, but overall it felt... restful, rather than imperial. Sokka sat on the bed and bounced slightly, testing it. Suki rolled her eyes at him slightly as if he was being childish, but joined him, taking Zuko’s hand and pulling him down beside her so that he was between the two of them. 

“Have you been with a man before?” she asked him. 

Zuko shook his head. “Only women,” he said. “It’s what people expect. Not that I haven’t been interested,” he said, his eyes lingering on Sokka in a way that certainly didn’t do his ego any harm. 

“I haven’t been with a man either,” he confessed. “I’ve always known I liked both, though. And Suki and I have experimented together a little.” He flushed, thinking of the toy she’d used on him a couple times and the way it had made him feel. Zuko looked slightly confused by that, and Sokka gestured awkwardly. “You know. Her fucking me with something.”

“Oh! Oh.” The firebender’s eyes dilated with visible arousal. “Is that … something you want with me?” he asked, his voice rougher than usual. 

“Yeah, if you wanted to? Yeah,” Sokka said, trying to sound casual and failing completely. 

“If you haven’t done it before, I need to talk you through it,” Suki told Zuko with a protective glance at Sokka. 

“That -- yeah. Thanks,” Zuko agreed, and glanced at Suki. “What about you? ”

“I want you both to fuck me, but only Sokka comes inside me.” Sokka reached across Zuko to hold Suki’s hand. She was so perfect and he really did not deserve her. 

“Is this actually happening?” Zuko asked quietly, looking from one of them to the other. 

Sokka smiled at Suki. “I think he doesn’t believe us,” he told her. “What do you say we convince him?”

Suki’s hazel eyes sparkled at him and she raised three fingers behind Zuko’s back and began to lower them one by one in a silent countdown.  _ Three … two … one. _

They both pounced, pushing Zuko onto his back. His initial startled yelp turned to a moan as Sokka’s mouth latched onto his neck and Suki pulled up his shirt to suck and bite faint marks up his side. He thrashed his head back, one hand coming up to grip the fabric of Sokka’s shirt. His skin was hot and sensitive and delicious, and Sokka thrilled at each sound they dragged from him, at the actual goosebumps that he could feel raising when he used his teeth. He moved over for a moment to let Suki pull off Zuko’s shirt, and took the opportunity to take off his own as well. 

Zuko watched him do it like he was a miracle. Sokka felt like he could get drunk just off the way Zuko was looking at him right now, like Sokka was something amazing he had never thought he could have. He glanced at Suki, who looked downright wicked. 

“You liked watching us,” she said to Zuko, who reddened. 

“Of  _ course _ I did,” he managed to say. “Have you  _ seen _ you two?”

All right, if both of them were going to be saying hot things, Sokka was taking off his pants too, because there wasn’t nearly enough room inside them for the state he was in. 

“This time, wanna help?” Suki raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Zuko said fervently. “Please.” His eyes wandered over to Sokka and he swallowed hard. 

“Looks like he’s ready for me, doesn’t he,” Suki murmured. “It would sure be nice if there was someone to help him take my clothes off.”

The two men exchanged a look and both moved at once, pale hands and brown ones easing her shirt off, then freeing her breasts from their wrap. Sokka lowered his mouth to one, and Suki gently guided Zuko to the other. Sokka nudged him with a shoulder and proceeded to demonstrate for him all the things that made her arch her back and make those little gasping moans he loved so much.  _ Look how gorgeous she is. Look how hot I can make her,  _ he said without words. 

Watching Zuko touch and taste Suki’s body for the first time was stunning. His hands skimmed over her, gentle touches growing surer and hungrier as she responded eagerly. There was a controlled intensity to his movements. Sokka could almost feel his wild, blazing need. He pressed soft kisses against Zuko’s back and shoulders and the other man’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. Sokka pressed his teeth into the back of Zuko’s neck. Zuko muffled an oath against the soft underside of Suko’s breast and pulled her pants and underwear off, clumsy with desire. 

Then Sokka watched as Zuko’s hand slid between Suki’s thighs, which eagerly parted for his touch. Sokka couldn’t decide which was hotter, watching Suki’s eyelids fluttering and lips parting in little mewls of pleasure, or watching Zuko’s fingers stroking her there where she was soft and pink and wet. When he slid his fingers inside her, he groaned deep and long, and Sokka couldn’t resist bending to catch the firebender’s mouth in a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongues and heat. Sokka felt Suki’s hand come down to squeeze his shoulder as she rocked her hips into Zuko’s hand and watched them kiss. 

He could actually hear how wet she was. Sokka was pretty sure this had been the best idea ever. 

“Sokka, now,” Suki whispered as he and Zuko parted, breathless. Sokka considered options for a moment. If he just climbed on top of her, Zuko would just end up kind of off to the side, wouldn’t he? Maybe if … 

He sat back on his heels and pulled Suki up to face him. Her eyes were dark with lust. He kissed her once, softly, as Zuko moved to sit behind her, his hands tracing the curve of her waist and hips, shifting her forward. Suki turned her head to look back at him, and he kissed her cheek and watched over her shoulder as he slowly guided her down onto Sokka’s cock. Sokka had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment because nothing in the world felt as  _ right _ as being inside her. It shook him to his core, every time, how much she was giving him, and how much she was taking from him. 

Her hand touched his face, and he opened his eyes to Suki’s smile.

“Look how blue his eyes get,” she whispered to Zuko. “Move me on him.”

They found a rhythm together, Zuko guiding Suki’s hips, raising and lowering her as Sokka thrust up into her. Sokka stroked her breast with one hand and gripped Zuko’s shoulder with the other as together they drew the most beautiful sounds from her. 

Under the rise and fall of Suki’s moans and cries, he could hear Zuko’s voice, low and rough and steady: “Yes, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful. We’re gonna give you everything you want for just as long as you can take it.” His hands moving her hips sped up, making her ride Sokka harder, finding an angle that put a rough, desperate edge in her voice. She was whimpering and tightening around him and Sokka had to force himself to shut his eyes and think about something else to keep from coming too soon. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her arch her back against Zuko. Zuko didn’t slow the merciless pace, and Suki flowed like fire in his hands. 

“Zuko -- Sokka --” she gasped. 

“Now,” Zuko said into her ear and closed his teeth firmly on her neck, and with a shuddering cry, Suki climaxed. Sokka thrust hard a few more times, rested his forehead against hers, and emptied himself inside her in breathless, wracking spasms. 

“Suki,” he managed to say, and her arms wrapped around him, steadying him. Then Zuko was holding them both, warm and gentle as sunlight. After a long moment catching her breath, Suki twisted around to kiss Zuko, who kissed her back with feverish intensity. Sokka watched them, his heart still pounding. Then he winced as her hips rocked against his, the oversensitive nerve endings in his cock protesting. 

“Aaah … baby, stop. Too much. Wait.” He tilted her hips back and pulled gently out of her. She made a small sound of protest. “She needs more. Zuko, you’re up.”

Suki giggled at his phrasing, glowing and slightly giddy with pleasure. “He is most definitely up,” she agreed. 

“I …” Zuko trailed off as her hand closed on him through his pants and he had to stop to gasp in a breath. “I am. How do -- Suki, wait, I can’t  _ talk _ while you do that -- how do you want me?”

She nodded at Sokka in silent encouragement for him to take the lead, and he tried to think. “You like it hard and fast, don’t you,” he mused, thinking of strong, forceful hands, how they had angled to guide Suki to take him deep. Zuko bit his lip and nodded. “What if we made you slow down?” Sokka asked softly. “Would you let us do that?” 

Suki’s eyes widened with interest. Zuko nodded again, his breathing coming a little quicker. 

“Lie back,” Sokka told him, and with a few efficient motions, stripped Zuko’s pants and underwear from him. Zuko’s cock stood fully erect, not quite as thick as his own but with a natural upward curve that promised to do  _ very _ nice things for Suki. Sokka tossed the discarded garments onto the floor. Moving back up beside Zuko, he pulled the tie from the other man’s topknot and ran his hands through it until it fell over the pillow in messy waves. Suki leaned over and kissed Zuko again, sweet and slow as dripping honey, making him moan and reach for her. 

Sokka caught his hands and pinned them to the bed. Zuko’s eyes snapped open for a moment and he tensed ever so slightly, then he looked at Sokka and Suki and took a few deep breaths, consciously relaxing. 

“This okay?” Sokka asked, putting only the very lightest pressure on them in case it was not. Zuko pushed up against them, testing the strength of Sokka’s hold, and whispered something. 

“What’s that?” Sokka was ready to let go and apologize when Zuko hoarsely repeated himself.

“Tighter.”

That shot an unexpected bolt of arousal up his spine. He pressed Zuko’s hands down into the mattress, using his weight to hold him. “Like that, baby?” He felt Zuko test his grip again, still not using his full strength, then shudder a little and relax. 

“Yes.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Suki commented. “You gonna hold him down while I ride him?”

Zuko was nodding his head before Sokka could respond. He grinned. “Looks like I am.” He leaned down and kissed him lightly, feeling Zuko’s body go more pliant and relaxed as the kiss went on. “Mmm. You go ahead, Suki, I’m stealing more kisses.”

Sokka could feel the hitch in Zuko’s breath when Suki wrapped her hand around him. Then Suki lowered herself onto him in one slow, slick movement, and Zuko threw back his head and moaned while Sokka nibbled his lower lip. 

Suki began to circle and grind her hips, riding him slow and gentle, and when Sokka lifted his head, Zuko’s eyes immediately went to Suki’s fingers stroking her clit as she moved on him.

“Oh, yes,” he whispered, breathing a little faster. Sokka began trailing kisses and licks down the sensitive skin of his inner forearm, eliciting little shivers and more goosebumps. Suki kept rolling her hips in that steady rhythm, and Zuko arched against them both, aching for more but  _ trusting _ so beautifully. Sokka let himself get a little lost in the taste of his skin, the seductive vulnerability he was sharing with them, and the raw loveliness of his and Suki’s pleasure together. 

Suki was moaning now, biting down on her lip and moving a little harder, and Zuko and Sokka watched her as she brought herself over the edge, flushed and shameless and radiant. Zuko instinctively thrust his hips up against her and tried to reach for her to touch and hold, but Sokka knew his girl and he pressed Zuko’s wrists back down. 

“No, she’s not done yet, are you, baby? Don’t slow down, keep going, come for us again,” he urged her. 

“Can you last?” she asked Zuko, her voice uneven, still moving on him. 

“I’ll  _ make myself  _ last,” he told her, his voice tight. Sokka looked down into eyes so blown out with arousal that the gold was almost swallowed up by the black, then back at Suki, whose mouth was open in a silent cry as she rode him, thighs trembling and fingers working her clit. The tension built visibly in her like a cresting wave and Sokka’s hands tightened on Zuko’s wrists when it crashed over her. Zuko’s face went taut and his eyes shut, and Sokka knew she was clenching down hard and wet around him. The firebender sucked in one breath, then another, then another slower one, then as Suki slid off him, still shaking, he opened his eyes and looked at Sokka.

_ “Please,” _ and Sokka released his hands to reach down and stroke him firmly, once, twice, and Suki was kissing Zuko, and then Zuko was crying out and coming and wrenching his hands away from him and Suki to grip the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles went white. 

They lay there for several minutes, Suki taking turns kissing each of them, Sokka stroking Suki’s back and petting Zuko’s hair. He noted with satisfaction that both Zuko and Suki looked as thoroughly ravished as he could have hoped. 

“Hey, Zuko,” Suki said softly, and Zuko opened one eye lazily to look at her. “You know that giant bathtub you have?”

“Mmm?” Apparently words were not currently an option. Oh, yeah, they had definitely done a good job. 

“We should go soak in it.”

“How giant is this bathtub?” Sokka asked, intrigued, “And how do you know about it?”

“I’m his bodyguard,” Suki reminded him. 

“You never said you watched him in the bath. Zuko, I think she’s taking indecent liberties with her position.”

“I’ve never seen him actually use it. I just check the rooms for assassins when he’s been out,” Suki explained, rolling her eyes. 

“You could take some indecent liberties,” Zuko said lazily. ”Bath’s a good idea.”

“If we’re going to be all royal and decadent, we should drink wine in the bath,” Sokka suggested, and Suki giggled. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Not sure if that’s very royal or how it’s more decadent than what we just did, but if you two want to get drunk in my bathtub, I’m not going to stop you.” Zuko untangled his other hand from the sheet and suddenly turned red. “Oh, Agni, I actually did ... I haven’t done that in  _ years.” _

Sokka glanced at the sheet and saw a couple tiny scorch marks, like -- “Sparks? That’s why you let go of us like that?”

Zuko looked away. “That does  _ not _ usually happen,” he said, sounding incredibly embarrassed and awkward. 

“I don’t get it. Why is it embarrassing? Is it like the firebender version of coming in your pants or something?” Sokka asked, trying to puzzle out the reason for his sudden defensiveness. 

Zuko sighed. “No, the firebender version of coming in your pants is also coming in your pants. This is, well … making fire or sparks without meaning to is normal for firebenders when they’re younger, but for it to happen at my age … Uncle would probably call it a ‘manifestation of uncontrolled emotion.’”

Suki tilted her head. “Uncontrolled emotion … so you’re saying it’s the firebender version of sex crying.”

“What?  _ No! _ ” Zuko reddened even more.

“It totally is,” Sokka decided. “We rocked your world.”

“Why do I like you two? You’re both terrible,” Zuko growled, and Suki wrapped her arms around him. 

“Because we’re good for you and we have good ideas. Come drink wine in the bathtub.”

*

“... Okay, yeah, this is nice,” Zuko admitted a couple minutes later when he had filled the tub and heated the bathwater for them and Suki had found a mostly full bottle of brandy in his sitting room. They were now passing the bottle back and forth between them, because none of them had thought to grab glasses until they were already in the bath. 

“Told you,” Sokka said, flicking water at him lightly. The bathtub was just as giant as she’d promised, more like a tiny, square pool with tiled ledges to lounge on and soap dishes carved into the wall. “How come the Fire Lord has an awesome royal bathtub and not the Water Tribes? Shouldn’t we be the ones with the bathtub and you guys get, I don’t know, a really big firepit instead? I feel like we should complain to someone about this.”

Zuko snorted. “We have plenty of big firepits. Is anyone actually stopping you from building a giant bathtub?”

“Well, no. I just didn’t know bathtubs this big existed. Suki, give me that, you’re drinking more than your share.”

“You have no tolerance for liquor. It’s for your own safety.”

Sokka took a couple sips of the brandy, careful not to drink too much because, while he had an okay tolerance for someone who had grown up where distilled spirits were an imported luxury … Suki was not wrong. And he still had plans. Sexy plans. 

“You are the most unprofessional bodyguard I know,” Zuko told her, pulling her into his lap and leaning his head back against the rim of the bath, looking thoroughly relaxed. 

“And yet I’m the one who straightened out the misunderstanding with the Earth Kingdom ambassador last week,” Suki pointed out smugly. 

“Yes, well, it’s not my fault you use different idioms than we do,” Zuko muttered. “Who would use wit to mean that, anyway?”

“To mean what?” Sokka asked. 

“Earth Kingdom euphemism for dick,” Suki said, smirking. Sokka narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Wait, so when you say how much you enjoy my wit, you  _ haven’t _ been complimenting my cleverness?” He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or even more flattered.

“I mean both! That’s why it’s so perfect,” Suki said, stroking his leg with her foot. 

“Yes, well, the ambassador seemed downright alarmed, so I do owe you for explaining,” Zuko admitted. “If you’re going to say something like that, why would you say wit instead of instrument?”

“Instrument?” Sokka blinked. “Why would you say instrument instead of weapon?”

“It’s not a weapon! You don’t just go around hitting people with it!” Zuko looked mildly horrified and Suki burst into giggles. 

“No, like … if you use it with discipline and care for it well, your skill with it will win you respect and admiration as a warrior,” Sokka said, blushing slightly because he’d never had to actually put it into so many words before. Suki laughed even harder, which didn’t help. “Oh, come on, instrument? Really? Not everyone even plays an instrument!”

“We do in the Fire Nation! Music is a really important part of our culture,” Zuko grumbled. 

“Yeah, but how’s it like an instrument?” Sokka demanded. “Because you blow it?” If Suki got bathwater up her nose laughing at them, he was not going to feel sorry for her. 

“Because, uh, how much it’s appreciated depends on the skill and passion with which you play it, and if you have the talent, you can use it to win over a woman’s heart?” Zuko said, looking as awkward as Sokka had a moment before. Suki had fallen off his lap and was howling with laughter. They both gave her grumpy looks. 

“I’m sorry but you’re both … so …  _ earnest _ about this, and it’s hilarious,” she managed. 

“... It is a little funny,” Zuko admitted, stealing the brandy. 

“Wait, so instead of suggesting someone come spar with you, what would you say in the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked. 

“You, um … a duet,” Zuko said. “You’d ask if they were interested in a duet, and say how much you looked forward to their playing. Mentioning a piece of music you liked might give a hint of, you know, the type of encounter you were hoping for. If you were hoping for something slow and romantic or lively and energetic. The more you know about music, the more complicated you can make it, so you’re sort of showing off your education at the same time.” He cleared his throat. “If you were being really off-color, you could talk about the quality of your instrument, but that’s not something you’d do in polite company.”

“So the real metaphor is the music, then,” Sokka said, and Zuko nodded. 

“And what we should have said was … “ Suki looked thoughtful. “That instead of playing a duet, Sokka and I were in the mood for a trio?”

“That’s pretty much exactly how you’d say it,” Zuko agreed. “And I would have asked if a newcomer who hadn’t played with you before could truly be welcome, when it was clear your hearts sang as one.”

Wow. That was unexpectedly romantic, Sokka thought. He glanced at Suki, who looked lost.

“I don’t know enough about music to answer that,” she said finally. “Sokka?”

“Music. Right, well … there’s melody and harmony, but then there’s also the part that a singer chants that isn’t the harmony line but sort of weaves around both and keeps the rhythm?”

“A counterpoint melody?” Zuko asked. 

“Maybe,” Sokka said, because he’d never heard the term before. He moved closer. “Or maybe I could be less technical and just say that we wouldn’t invite you to play with us if we didn’t want you here.”

Zuko was silent for a moment and Sokka squirmed. “Okay, did I accidentally imply something kinky?”

“No,” Zuko said softly. “But I was wondering -- will my playing be desired again some time, or did you plan to return to your duet?”

Suki squeezed Zuko’s shoulder lightly. “Sokka and I never play without each other, but you’re welcome to join us sometimes.”

“And,” Sokka added, “I was hoping you’d … “ All right, so he was _ sure _ there was a music related way to ask for what he had in mind, but he was not used to this Fire Nation duet metaphor. 

He looked at Suki for help, and, with typical earthy directness, she leaned forward and whispered in Zuko’s ear, “Sokka still wants you to fuck him.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Thank you, that was very subtle.”

Zuko just laughed. “It would be an honor and a delight to add a new melody to both of our repertoires,” he told Sokka, his eyes glinting. 

“Right, now he’s just showing off,” Suki said. 

“I left court at thirteen,” Zuko said dryly. “People had to sit me down and teach me this stuff after I became Fire Lord so I would actually notice when I was being propositioned. None of them ever thought to teach me how to flirt like someone who didn’t grow up in a palace.”

“So it’s not just a Fire Nation thing, it’s a noble thing?” Sokka asked. 

“Oh, yeah.” He sighed tiredly and Sokka slid over and put an arm around him. To his surprise and gratification, Zuko relaxed against him. “Sometimes I think I don’t know how to be a real person,” he confessed.

Sokka just lightly kissed his head, because  _ Yeah, you kind of don’t  _ was probably the wrong answer and so was  _ Neither do I _ . The water sloshed gently as Suki came over to snuggle up against his other side. Zuko held out his hand, which glowed, and suddenly the water, which had been slowly cooling, grew warmer again. Suki made an appreciative noise. 

They were both so smart, so beautiful, and such deadly warriors, and yet they were here in his arms, leaning on him as if there was nowhere else they would rather be. 

*

Later that night...

Sokka lay back against the muscle and curves of Suki’s body, his hands entwined with hers, and watched Zuko explore his body with a surprisingly gentle touch. He was like that, Sokka was learning -- so careful, so methodical, until he grew comfortable enough to be wild and exultant or exposed and vulnerable. Unlike himself and Suki, who threw themselves into passion in a single dive, Zuko would wade in slowly before he could abandon himself to the tides. 

Which was not to say that being taken apart by Zuko slowly and methodically was not an exhilarating experience, Sokka added to himself with a whimper as a hot, slick tongue tentatively wrapped around the head of his cock and strong hands kneaded the muscles on the backs of his thighs. 

“Tell me what you like,” the firebender’s rough voice coaxed him, and Sokka shivered all over. Suki squeezed his hands encouragingly. 

“Spirits, I don’t know, ah, things? I like -- ahhh, yeah. Yeah, that.” Zuko had sucked him deeper into his mouth.

“You’re doing great,” Suki encouraged Zuko. “Now, while you’re using your mouth on him, get your fingers nice and slick with the oil and pet him a little before you work your fingers into him.”

Sokka spread his legs a little wider, feet braced on the mattress, and gasped a little as he felt Zuko stroke the sensitive skin of his entrance with a fingertip. His head thrashed slightly as Zuko experimented with long, teasing licks to his cock and kept up the firm, exquisite pressure below. 

“Zuko,” he breathed, restraining the urge to move his hips. 

“That feel good?” Suki whispered to him tenderly. “We’re gonna take such good care of you. You’re gonna love this so much.”

A fingertip breached him and he arched into the penetration instinctively, drawing a ragged gasp from Zuko as he slid his finger slowly in. 

“Spirits, you’re tight,” he said wonderingly, and Sokka felt the coolness of more oil and the pressure of a second finger, gentle but firm. Zuko’s mouth was on his cock again and he rubbed his cheek against Suki’s soft skin, feeling like he was going to vibrate out of his own skin with the tension and intensity. Suki tightened her arms and legs around him in a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’ve got you, love. Bear down a little, take his fingers. You’re doing good, sweetheart.” Sokka did as she said and felt his body yield, drawing in a deep breath and knowing the faint discomfort would be fleeting. “Zuko, men have a pleasure center inside them just like a woman does. Go a bit deeper, crook your fingers gently and see if you can find it.”

Sokka’s hands tightened on Suki’s with anticipation. Zuko’s fingers carefully pushed deeper, curled, searched --- and Sokka’s head slammed back so hard that he was sure he left a bruise on Suki’s collarbone as pure sensation shot up his spine. Zuko hummed consideringly, then very carefully moved his fingers again, this time, using only a light, grazing pressure that made Sokka bite his lip and moan, deep and raw and needy.

“Agni’s  _ flame, _ ” Zuko whispered. “If that’s how good it feels, now I kinda want you to do this to me.”

Suki chuckled. “One thing at a time. Spread your fingers apart inside him to loosen him up, use more oil if you need to.” She untangled her fingers from Sokka’s to wrap one arm around him, holding him and stroking the skin of his chest and ribs. He moaned, twisted a little to kiss her upper arm, still squeezing her other hand tightly. Patient fingers scissored and stretched him. He pushed into the sweet ache of it and was rewarded with a hot mouth on his cock and more teasing little curls of Zuko’s fingers that sent need coursing through every nerve. Sokka felt the stretch when he added a third finger, and arched into it, wanting more, more. He was making shameless, hungry little sounds, held safe between Suki’s soft encouragement and Zuko’s controlled desire. 

“Please,” he whispered, voice scaling up as Zuko spread three fingers inside and then caressed the sensitive rim with a thumb. “Tui and La. Nnngh.”

“Now?” he heard Zuko ask, and Suki stroked Sokka’s cheek. 

“You ready for his cock, lovely?”

Sokka nodded and turned his face into her hand, kissing it frantically. 

“I need words, Sokka. Is that a yes?” she pressed him. 

“Yes, please, in me, yes,” he managed, the words tumbling out scrambled. 

There was a sound almost like a growl from Zuko, and then he was empty and Zuko’s hands were on his hips, urging him to turn. He did, clumsily, and Suki, still lying beneath him, wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as he braced himself on his knees and forearms. He nestled his face into the curve of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of her and mouthing lightly at her skin. 

“Slow at first,” Suki cautioned Zuko, “And then wait until he’s ready for you to start moving. Trust me, he’ll let you know when he is.” He could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Fuck,” Zuko said reverently, and his hot, steady hands caressed Sokka’s ass and hips and stroked his back. Then there was the wet, obscene sound of Zuko slicking up his cock and Sokka felt the pressure of it pushing slowly but forcefully into him. The stretch was intense and Sokka breathed through it, Suki’s hands in his hair and Zuko’s hands on his hips anchoring him through the vulnerability of being taken. He made a soft sound into Suki’s neck as inch by inch, Zuko sank in to the hilt. His inner muscles were protesting with little twinges of discomfort.

“So perfect for us,” Suki praised him. “You’re doing so good. It’s been so long since the last time we did this, and you just opened right up for him. You should see Zuko’s face right now, I think he’s gonna die from how hot you look taking his cock.”

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh softly at that comment, and then the startled yelp Zuko made as laughter made inner muscles clench tighter made him laugh even more despite the soreness. 

“Suki, I’m going to get you for that, “ Zuko threatened, sounding like he could barely  _ breathe. _

Suki was stroking Sokka’s back again and scratching lightly at the nape of his neck with her nails. He felt himself relax slowly, like melting, like floating, and he whispered her name into her neck. Tentatively, he rocked back, and burning became tenderness became pleasure. A shuddering moan tore its way from his mouth.

“Words, sweetheart,” Suki reminded him. “Tell Zuko what you need.”

“Take me,” he gasped. “Fuck, I need -- I --” he lost his words again as Zuko withdrew and then thrust back in, and it still ached but it was  _ so good. _ It had been exciting being taken by Suki, fierce and intense and loving, but the hot, living weight of Zuko’s cock in him was a sensation both similar and entirely different. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back to meet each thrust, crying out into Suki’s shoulder as she braced him and held him. 

Every sensation felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Each hard thrust sent another devastating surge of  _ yes, more, don’t stop _ crashing through him. Zuko’s hands were hot and sure, bracing him, angling his hips so that each stroke brought him closer and closer to the edge. Wanting her to come with them, Sokka fumbled his hand between his body and Suki’s, found her wet and aroused, and worked at her clit with the quick, shimmying motions that she used herself when she wanted to come hard and fast. Her hands tightened on his back until he could feel her nails digging in, and she rocked her hips, grinding against his fingers. Zuko was making breathless, guttural sounds with each sharp thrust. 

“Touch his cock, make him come for you,” Suki panted, and Sokka almost whimpered with relief as Zuko’s hand wrapped around him and stroked. He felt the throb and heat of Zuko’s own release inside him, the hot rush of breath against his spine as Zuko bowed over him, gasping. Then his own climax hit him so hard that the roar of blood in his ears drowned out the sound of his own voice, and for a long moment, he was wracked with shattering bliss. Distantly he felt the surge of wetness against his hand as Suki came too. He gasped against her shoulder helplessly, the lingering full-body spasms making his toes curl. Zuko stopped stroking him just before everything became too much. He trembled between them, dragging in ragged, shaky breaths between sated little moans.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck,” Zuko whispered in awe, and pulled out of him -- gently, only making him wince slightly. There was a dull thud as Zuko threw himself to the bed beside Suki, and then Sokka was being pulled down between them and into their arms. 

They were a tangle of muscles and sweat and messy hair, and even though Zuko’s skin was feverishly hot to anyone but a firebender, Sokka clung to them both. He nestled against them, his body slack with utter satisfaction, and savored their tenderness -- the whisper-soft kisses Zuko was brushing over his shoulders with exquisite care, Suki’s hand smoothing the damp hair from his face. 

He was home.


End file.
